It Will Happen
by randompandattack
Summary: Hermione sacrifices herself in the final battle to save Harry, but he can't live without her. Harmony, involves suicide


**This was my attempt at a suicide/romance/tragedy fic. It's not that great, i kinda messed up the plot. Anyway its AU slightly, basically when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione realize their feelings and Ron doesn't come back. Snape tells them earlier about Harry having part of Voldemort's soul and also manages to kill nagina. This takes place during the final battle. I don't own Harry Potter, i also don't own the coversation between Harry and Hermione near the end, i borrowed that from the last episode of Basilisk (good anime). **

It Will Happen

The marauders map really was one of Harry's most useful gifts. Even tonight of all nights he was able to find the entrance to the roof thanks to the map. He pushed open the ceiling door and pulled himself onto the roof.

As Harry stood up he noticed it was raining heavily; his glasses were already covered with rain, making it nearly impossible for him to see. The rain also hid the tears that ran down his face. Not that it mattered; no one was here to see him, to judge him.

Harry reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a clear vial filled with a light green liquid. As he stared at the vial the memory came back to him again; even though it had only happened a mere thirty minutes ago it had run through his brain continuously since then.

The boy who lived and Hermione were running through the great hall when they suddenly came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello Potter, ready to join your godfather? I'll send you to him after I have my fun!" She rolled her head back and laughed, horribly.

"Never!" The boy shouted, filled with rage he attacked her head on. They dueled, she kept deflecting his spells with ease and he barely managed to avoid her curses. Harry started to tire when she sent a stunning spell that hit him right in the chest.

He hit the wall with a thud and dropped his wand. The boy who lived was disoriented, but tried to stand up anyway. He looked up to see Bellatrix with an insanely happy smile on her face as she pointed her wand straight at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light ripped itself from her wand and was headed right for him, he knew he couldn't avoid it, he knew it was over. Then suddenly without warning he heard a girl's voice, "Harry no!" she shouted. He looked up as Hermione jumped in front of the spell.

Time seemed to freeze as he realized what was happening. He wasn't sure if she said it, or thought it. But he knew he heard it, he SWORE he heard it.

"I love you Harry."

And then time unfroze and the green light hit Hermione in the back and Harry watched horrified as the light left her eyes and she fell to the floor dead. Harry broke out of his trance and pushed Hermione onto her back.

"Hermione? Hermione!?!?" His question turned to a scream as he realized that she was gone. Bellatrix laughed again at the sight before her. The laughter reminded Harry who killed Hermione. His sadness turned to rage as he picked up Hermione's wand.

"Now that the mudblood's out of the way, there's no one to save you now Potter!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hands, a look of surprise etched on her face. "But who will save you? Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled as he poured all his power, all his hatred into those two words. The spell hit Bellatrix with so much force, instead of merely dying her body exploded.

_I did it_, Harry thought. _But it'll never bring her back_. And he fell to the knees, clutching Hermione's body to him he sobbed.

Harry wiped tears from his eyes as the memory finished. _It's not fair_, Harry thought. _Every time something good happens to me, it gets taken away. Am I not supposed to have what I want?_

_My parents were killed when I was one, then I was forced to live with abusive, uncaring relatives. My friend Cedric dies in front of me, then when I finally get a father figure he also dies in front of me. _

_Next Dumbledore dies leaving me to kill Voldemort with little to no clues, next Ron leaves me and now Hermione is dead…_

Harry thought back to when Ron left him. They had been hunting Horcruxes and hadn't found anything in weeks, Ron was tired and hungry. He demanded Hermione come with him but she refused. It was then that the redhead realized Harry and Hermione's relationship and left, never coming back.

But Harry and Hermione hadn't come to terms with their relationship until Ron left. They knew they cared for each other, but it was different then when Harry had liked Cho or Ginny.

When they talked about it they both realized it felt like it was always there, that being together was both inevitable and unavoidable. They just needed something to happen, and that something was Ron leaving.

Harry had gone to Hermione when she was crying; he couldn't bear to see her like that. He held her, and it felt…right. They both felt whole, they didn't need to talk, they already knew what the other was thinking. They didn't take their relationship very far though, knowing saving the wizarding world was more important.

They would have plenty of time when it was over. So Harry had thought. Harry heard thunder roar above him as he realized he hadn't gotten to tell Hermione he loved her.

Not long after Harry killed Bellatrix Voldemort announced to the school that he would give them an hour and then come in himself. Harry had already been told the truth by Snape earlier; he knew he had to die. Hermione had assured him at the time that they would find a way through this, but Hermione was gone…

Knowing that he had to die to get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him Harry headed down to Slughorn's office. Digging through his cabinet he found exactly what he was looking for, a small vial filled with green liquid with a white label with a skull on it.

So there he was, standing on the roof of Hogwarts, soaked from the rain. It was now or never, he had to finish this before the hour was up. _But,_ he thought, _I think I have time for one more memory…_

He was sitting in the tent with Hermione, another cold night. They were holding each other and Hermione had brought up the conversation of their relationship again.

"I see a time when you and I could stand together and feel the breeze across our faces. A time when our dreams were the same, of the same place, of the same feelings."

"Sometimes this thought crosses my mind when I least expect it. This thought is that you and I were once a single soul, one soul split into two equal parts which now long to be together again."

"I feel this as truly as I feel your body right now," At this Harry hugged her tighter. "And that is why…that is why I feel so strongly toward you." Harry looked at their feet and didn't say anything for a minute, trying to formulate how best to put his feelings.

"If we are indeed one soul, we will bond without fail. Such a journey may take a thousand lifetimes, across the vast expanse of as many worlds. But…it will happen." Hermione nodded in agreement, though still a depressing thought for her.

The memory ended, and Harry opened the vial.

"It will happen." He yelled out. The raven haired boy walked over to the edge and looked down. Harry put the vial to his lips and swallowed it down in one gulp.

His vision started to grow hazy, his body went limp and he slipped over the edge. Harry felt himself falling and muttered with his dying breath, "People die, but real love is forever."

He closed his eyes and everything was black. He opened them again to see Hermione holding her hand out for him to grab. He wrapped his arm around hers and she pulled him into the light.

"Hermione…I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: just to make it clear, Harry did not abandon the wizarding world. He was told that he had to die to get rid of Voldemort's soul inside him but he didn't want to come back without Hermione so he killed himself instead, having the same result. And then Neville killed Voldemort, or something like that lol yeah plot holes i know. It ended up being really cheesy haha tell me what you think.**


End file.
